Just a Kiss
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Cat/Kara femslash. Inspired by the Lady Antebellum song. OOC Kara
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song, and also my very favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

Kara sighed as she walked out of Cat's office.

"Kara, hold up a second," Cat said.

Her boss walked up behind her as she turned. Cat kissed Kara very softly on the lips. Kara knew she should push Cat away, but there was something amazing about the kiss that made her not want it to end. Cat broke the kiss after a moment, and whispered.  
"I love you, Supergirl," she said.

Kara panicked for a moment.

"Supergirl?"  
"Yes. When she, or should I say, you, came for that interview, and then you came in for work, I recognized you as Supergirl. But because I love you, I'm not going to blow your cover."  
Kara let out a breath, because while Cat could be a bitch at times, she never lied to her, as far as she knew. Kara slipped away and outside, leaving Cat staring sadly at her retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song, and also my very favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss. I am removing this one's complete status for the time being and continuing it at the request of a reader who goes by the penname Lupeo. Thank you, Lupeo, this chapter is dedicated to you. You know what's funny, though? The original chapter had Cat discovering Supergirl being Kara. I wrote that one back in November and in Hostile Takeover, the episode that aired last night, 12/14/15, Cat figures out Supergirl being Kara. Funny isn't it? But then again, I always knew it would happen. Anyway, without further ado, I present Just a Kiss chapter 2.**

Kara swallowed nervously, walking up to Winn, who was sitting at his desk. She passed Jimmy on her way to Winn, and spoke.

"Office, now...Both of you."

They met in the office they had set up for their operation.

"We may have a problem," Kara said, "Cat knows I'm Supergirl."

"How'd she find out?"  
"Remember that interview I did?"  
"Yeah?"

"When I came in for work the next day, she recognized me. She did say she's going to keep my secret," Kara said, leaving out the fact that Cat had said she was in love with her, since she knew Winn had feelings for her, and he didn't know she was a lesbian.  
"Do you trust her not to tell anyone?"  
"I don't really know. She seemed sincere when she said it, and I believe that if it doesn't endanger her life to keep it a secret she won't. But I do believe that if her life was endangered by attempting to keep the secret, she'd tell, to save herself."

"I might. I can't say for certain if I would, but I'll try to keep it," Cat said from where she was leaning in the doorway.

Just as Kara opened her mouth to speak again, a blast of energy shattered the window. Kara dove for cover, and after a few seconds came out, this time wearing nothing but her costume. She flew out through the shattered window, clenching her fists.  
"Now you die, Kara Jor-El, Kryptonian scum!"

The attacker, a dark skinned woman with twin blades, both of which had Kryptonite imbedded in the blades, lunged. The woman unleashed a flurry of strikes from her swords, and Kara ducked. Kara lunged at her, swinging her fist at the woman's face. The woman unleashed a flurry of slashes and thrusts. Kara ducked most of them, but a single thrust got through, slicing open her shoulder. Kara cried out in pain, and flew backwards away from her foe. Kara breathed a jet of ice that engulfed the dark skinned woman, who fell towards the ground. The ice shattered, and the woman flew back towards Kara. Kara sidestepped as the woman stabbed at her. She fired a blast of heat vision which sliced open the woman's wrist and forced her to drop one of her blades. She took the other one in both hands and attacked again. Kara repeated the process, and the woman's remaining blade fell to the ground. The wounds healed almost immediately, and the woman dove towards her fallen blades. Kara unleashed a flurry of punches, calling upon her minimal DEO training. The woman blocked every blow, and grabbed Kara's wrists. She twisted, cracking Kara's wrists. Kara kicked the woman in the chest, knocking her away. Kara cracked her wrists back into place, and lunged again, unleashing another flurry of punches. The woman smiled evilly, then brought her palms together. A blast of energy sent Kara flying. She crashed through another window, wincing as glass entered her sword wound. Kara crashed into the floor of the office, coming to land practically at Cat's feet. Kara flipped to her feet and charged again, punching furiously.

"Your cousin would be ashamed of you, Kara Jor-El."

One of Kara's blows caught the woman in the jaw, knocking her head to the side and cutting her off from speaking again.

"Shut up, you little...," Kara spat, ramming her knee into the woman's stomach and stunning her.

The woman's eyes began to glow and she looked at Cat. Energy lanced out from her eyes, but Winn tackled Cat and knocked her away from the energy blast as it flew at Cat. Cat cried out in surprise as Winn struck her. Winn rose, letting Cat up. Another blast of energy flew at Cat, but this one hit her in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Cat cried out in pain as she fell. Kara couldn't help but become very angry when she saw Cat go down, and she unleashed a flurry of blows that knocked the woman back. Kara flew towards Cat, and knelt.  
"Are you okay, Cat?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, Supergirl, get back out there and take down that woman," Cat shouted, waving her arm.

Kara sprang, flying at the woman, who had grabbed her swords while Kara was distracted with Cat. Kara slammed feet-first into the woman, stunning her. She wrapped her legs around the other woman's arms, pinning them to her sides, and snapped her fists into the woman's face over and over again. The woman threw her away, and then several quiet shots rang out. Several Kryptonite darts protruded from the woman's chest, and she fell to the ground. Kara glanced back to see Alex kneeling, aiming a rifle out one of the shattered windows.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
"I was assigned to capture this woman. I was following her and she came here."  
Kara nodded, and moved to where Cat was sitting, and grimaced as she saw the wound the laser blast had inflicted on Cat.

"You okay, Cat?"  
"Well, it hurts a lot, Kara," Cat said.  
"Wait, she just called you Kara."

"Yeah, she knows that Kara and Supergirl are the same person."

"You told her?"  
"No...I didn't. She...figured it out on her own. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone, though."

"Do you trust her, Kara?"  
"I don't know, Alex. I believe she won't tell unless her life is endangered by trying to keep the secret, though. So as long as no one suspects that she knows who Supergirl really is, it'll be fine."

"There's something you're not telling me, Kara," Alex said.  
"Look, you're right," Kara whispered to Alex, "But I can't say in front of Winn."

They went into another room, and Kara spoke.  
"Alex, Cat says she's in love with me. She says that's why she won't tell anyone. I couldn't say that in front of Winn because he doesn't know I'm a lesbian, and I think he has feelings for me."  
"How do you feel about Cat, Kara?"  
"I don't...I don't know. Right now my emotions are quite complicated. She's been treating me a lot better then she used to. Honestly, my emotions are a big huge mess. I might love her, or I might not. That's the situation I'm in right now, Alex."

Alex nodded sympathetically.  
"I understand, Kara. I've been in the same situation you are now," Alex said, gesturing, "I had someone that it was inappropriate of me to love, who loved me, and then not known how I felt about them."

Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder.  
"Kara, just follow your heart. That's the one thing that is guaranteed not to lead you astray, ever. And if you ever need someone to talk to, or just to listen, even if I can't really help, I'm here."

She kissed her adoptive sister on the forehead and they walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song, and also my very favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

Kara cornered Winn.  
"Winn, can we talk for a moment? There's something I need to tell you?"

"Sure, what's up, Kara?"

"Remember there was something I didn't tell you when I told you Cat knows I'm Supergirl?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, she also said she's in love with me, and that that's the reason she's not telling anyone."

"I see," Winn said slowly.

"I'm pretty sure you have feelings for me, right, Winn?"  
"Yes..."

"Well, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I still don't, I just feel like I should tell you, but I'm a lesbian."

Winn lowered his head, tears springing up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Winn. I really am. I do love you, just...not in the romantic sense. I love you as more of a brother," Kara said, half wishing she hadn't said anything.  
"I'm sorry, Kara. I shouldn't have reacted like that," Winn said, "I know it's a natural thing to be attracted to members of the same sex. And you have every right to love whoever you want. But tell me, are you in love with Cat?"

Kara knew she needed to choose her words carefully now, since she didn't want to hurt her friend anymore than she already said.  
"Winn, I don't know. Right now, my emotions are a big huge mess, I simply don't know right now..." Kara said gently.

Winn nodded and then stormed off. Right after Winn left, Jimmy walked up to her.  
"What was all that about?"

"Alright, I already told Winn, so I might as well tell you. Cat said she's in love with me. I'm also a lesbian. Winn has feelings for me, so when I told him I was a lesbian, that upset him," Kara said.

"I see. Kara, you have every right to love whoever you want. He'll calm down, eventually. Are you in love with Cat?"  
"I don't know, Jimmy. I might be, or I might not. I simply do not know."

Jimmy nodded, more sympathetic than Winn was. He hugged her, accurately sensing she needed some comfort right then. She started to cry into Jimmy's shoulder, knowing she'd messed up her friendship with Winn.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Amends

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

Kara stood watching Cat's office, trying to decide if she should make a move or not. After coming out to Winn, he had been avoiding her and he'd ended their friendship. After that, though, Kara had started to have feelings for Cat, and as such the young blond girl was considering asking Cat out on a date. But as she gathered her courage to ask her out, Winn came up behind her. He had said he wanted nothing to do with her, so she just ignored him when he spoke.  
"Kara, can we talk?"  
"What is it, Winn? You said you want nothing to do with me," she spat, "why should I talk to you?"  
"I had no right to respond like that. I just want to apologize. I want to make things right between us."  
Kara half smiled.  
"Alright, Winn. I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. I just thought I should say something. So, are we good now?"

"Yes," Winn said, "we are. So, what're you up to?"

"Well," Kara said, choosing her words carefully, "I'm considering asking Cat out on a date. I've been having feelings for her in the past few weeks, and I was gathering my courage to try."

"I see. Well, good luck, Kara."

He slapped her on the back, and grinned as he walked off.  
"You can do this, Kara Danvers. You've got this. Nothing scary about asking out your boss," Kara said to herself as she walked in.  
"Cat," Kara said, and the older woman looked up from what she was doing, "I know I haven't exactly been welcoming to your feelings for me, and all. But...I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. Like, on a date."

Cat's eyes widened slightly.  
"Yes, Kara, I would love that. I mean, my feelings for you haven't gone away," Cat said with a half-smile.  
Cat had recently stopped mispronouncing Kara's name as Kira, something that Kara had noticed and was happy about.


	5. Chapter 5: Date Night

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

 **Alphafemale- Just saw your review right after I posted chapter 4, and I agree with you. I think that all the cruel attitude Cat shows is just a cover, and that underneath she's a really nice person. I don't know if you read M rated fics or not, but if you do, I can recommend Albedo666's Supergirl: Banging The Boss (a word of warning however, it does feature a futanari Kara and rape, which might not be your cup of tea.) If you don't read M rated or futanari fics, then I can also recommend Supergirl: Stolen Kiss, and Supergirl: Alien Romance, both of which are also by Albedo666, and you can find a few on Archive of Our Own if you put in an internet search under Kara Danvers/Cat Grant. So, no, I'm not the only one writing this ship. There may be a few more by Albedo666 that I'm not thinking of, but feel free to take a look for yourself. Though I'm the only one who's used the pairing option for them, which is why you can only find mine.**

Cat gently held Kara's hand as they slowly danced, a romantic song playing softly in the background of the restaurant. She was greatly enjoying dancing with Kara, and it felt amazing. Kara's head was softly resting on Cat's shoulder, and her eyes were closed. To Cat it was obvious the younger woman was also enjoying it. Cat wanted to kiss Kara, but she was uncertain just what she would appreciate at the point they were. Suddenly the restaurant's windows exploded and masked men poured in, sweeping the building with their assault rifles.

"Everyone get down on the ground! Where is Supergirl?"

Everyone got on the ground.

"Supergirl's not here!"

"We know she's in this restaurant! Identify her or we'll kill all of you! If you cooperate, we'll only kill her and then we'll be out of your hair."  
Kara swore.

"Come on!"

She pulled out her phone, hoping the others had the intruders busy. She quickly dialed as she glanced around.

"Come on, Alex, pick up, pick up!"  
After a moment, there was a click and Alex spoke.  
"Kara?"

"I need help, Alex," Kara said quietly, trying not to draw attention to her and Cat, "I'm at the restaurant where Cat and I went out. Cat's still here, and we're under attack. Some masked men came in, and they're looking for me. They say they'll kill us all if no one gives me up. I can't exactly just change into my costume in the middle of the restaurant, either!"  
Alex shouted to someone else, her words not perceptible over the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try not to draw their attention!"

Within 5 minutes, Alex and several other DEO agents had arrived, training their guns on the masked men.  
"Drop the weapons," Alex shouted.

When they refused to listen, Alex and the other agents opened fire. The exchange of gunfire between the two groups gave Kara an opportunity toslip out of her dress and go into Supergirl mode.

"You wanted Supergirl? Here I am!"

She sprang forward, slamming heavily into one man's side. She punched him, knocking him to the floor. She fired a pulse of heat from her eyes, slicing through a man's assault rifle. She rushed him, unleashing a flurry of rapid punches that sent him sprawling to the floor. One of them opened fire on her. The first shot that hit her was a bullet which glittered green as it flew, indicating the presence of Kryptonite. The bullet penetrated her suit, and she fell, her vision fading out. The others were normal bullets and merely glanced off her chest as she fell to the ground. Alex fired her pistol several times, and one of the men fell, blood pooling around his body.

"Alex," Kara called to her sister, "get Cat out of here!"

Alex nodded, and holstered her gun. She grabbed Cat by the arm and ran out, as the other agents continued to fire on the men. The other customers fled, following Alex and Cat. Alex drew her pistol and ran back in. She took aim at one of the men, firing several times. He went down, a bullet buried in his neck. Kara recovered from the small dose of Kryptonite she had received from the bullet, and she lunged again.  
"Retreat! Retreat, we are losing the battle," the commander said right before receiving a bullet through the throat from Alex's pistol.  
The remaining men retreated, firing loosely into the restaurant to pin down Alex and slow down Kara as they retreated. They fled the battle, only to be struck down by the other DEO agents.


	6. Chapter 6: Peaceful Morning

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

 **Note: Just in case you were wondering, when I said a romantic song was playing in the background of the restaurant when Cat and Kara were dancing, the song was Just a Kiss, by Lady Antebellum. I felt it fit the moment, and I love the song, so I'll use any excuse to use it in a story.**

"Cat, I'm sorry about the attack during our date. I really am. I had no idea that any of my enemies could locate me like that. I would have taken precautions if I knew."  
"Kara, it's okay," Cat said reassuringly, "I don't blame you. You have nothing to apologize to me for, either."

"Thank you, Cat," Kara said genuinely.

The younger blonde leaned up, kissing Cat softly on the lips. Cat put her hands on Kara's back, as the shorter woman continued to kiss her. After a minute or two that felt like an eternity, they broke apart.

"Let's continue this inside, shall we?"  
Kara agreed, eagerly nodding.

* * *

Kara woke with Cat's arms wrapped around her. She smiled. For all of her new girlfriend's roughness at work, she really was an affectionate person. Kara didn't dare move beyond breathing, as Cat was still sleeping peacefully. Kara did not want to disturb Cat as she slept, either. She shifted very slightly, hoping to slip out of Cat's grasp, as she needed to use the bathroom. She managed to slip out without waking Cat. She slipped back into the bed when she was done, this time facing Cat, who was evidently still asleep. As she laid down again, Cat's eyes slid open, and she smiled as she looked at Kara.  
"Good morning, Kara," Cat said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Cat," Kara said, "did I wake you?"  
"No. You're fine."

Cat leaned over and kissed Kara softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

Kara's super hearing allowed her to notice the struggle in Cat's office before anyone else. She walked in, just as someone hauled Cat out an window and flew off. She swore, and stepped into a corner, removing her jacket so she was just wearing her Supergirl outfit. She flew out, scanning the sky for Cat's captor. Cat was being carried off by several flying men with assault rifles. Several more surrounded the ones that were carrying Cat. Kara flew towards them, and prepared to attack. As she assessed the situation, so she could make a plan to recover Cat quickly and hopefully safely, the guards opened fire on her. She fell to the ground as a Kryptonite bullet penetrated her suit. Her vision faded out. When she came to, she was laying on a table in the DEO headquarters, Alex looking at her worriedly. She sat up quickly.

"Not too fast, Kara."  
"Where's Cat? Is she safe?"  
"We don't know where she is, Kara. We sent out search parties, but we were mostly concerned with you."  
"Do you at least have an ID on her captors?"  
"No. I'm sorry, Kara. We're doing the best we can, though."

Kara slid off the table.

"I'm going out there," Kara said, determined to find her girlfriend.  
"That's not a good idea, Kara. You haven't fully recovered from being shot with the bullet and you'll need your full strength to be able to do Cat any good," Alex said calmly.

"Damn it, Alex, I can't just sit here and do nothing while some mysterious super powered force holds Cat prisoner! The only reason they took her is because of her connection to me!"

"If you want to help her, you'll stay here and wait for your strength to come back."

* * *

Cat cried out in pain as the man zapped her with a Taser.

"Who is she? What is her real name?"  
"Who?"  
"Supergirl! What is Supergirl's real name?"

"I don't know," Cat lied.

"You're lying. You know exactly who Supergirl really is," the man said.

* * *

Kara longed to be out there with the search parties, looking for Cat. She knew the only reason she had been taken was because of their relationship, and that it was her fault Cat got kidnapped. As it was, she was stuck in the DEO headquarters, coordinating the search parties. Alex hadn't given up on Kara staying in the headquarters and getting her strength back, but she had folded and allowed Kara to participate by coordinating the search parties that were looking for Cat.

"I've got something," Kara said through her microphone, "Team 2, to your left, there's someone hiding. Suit matches that of the men who abducted Cat."

The team swept to the left. The man rose, opening fire on the team.

"Team 2, aim to incapacitate but not kill," she ordered.

"Roger that, Supergirl. Do not kill him," the team leader said, the last part shouted.  
The man who was firing on the team went down, a bullet in his knee.

"Team 4, head to Team 2's location. Teams 1 and 3, continue your search patterns. We may have found one of Cat's captors, but we haven't found her," Kara said, "and finding Cat's the priority right now."


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.**

Alex swept her pistol across the room. She was leading team 6, one of the 2 assault teams gathered to rescue Cat once they had a possible location. They had reason to believe that Cat was being held in an abandoned warehouse, where the group was. Team 5 was outside, ready to enter if Team 6 needed backup.

"Jackson! Up in the rafters," Alex ordered, pointing to a beam.

The agent nodded, climbing up with his sniper rifle slung back over his shoulder. He drew it, racking the bolt.  
"Willis! Granger! Get into cover over there, and there," Alex said, pointing to two separate half-walls.

The agents obeyed, moving into cover and raising their assault rifles. Alex gestured to the final agent.  
"Agent Harris, you're with me."  
He nodded, pumping his shotgun.

"Move move move," Alex called out.

The team moved out, Jackson staying in the rafters with his sniper rifle. Willis and Granger advanced, staying in cover. Harris and Alex lead, exposed. Gunfire rang out, bullets tearing into the floor in front of Harris and Alex. Jackson fired twice, and there were two loud thumps.

"Be alert," Alex called, "they could be anywhere."

There was a loud thwack and Jackson fell from the rafters, his throat bleeding profusely. A figure dropped from the rafters, using levitation to slow his fall.

"You came here for Cat Grant, I presume?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, you can't have her. You'll have to kill me and my companions first," the man said.

"Open fire!"  
Alex fired her pistol repeatedly as Willis and Granger opened fire with their rifles. Harris fired his shotgun. The agents' bullets were lined with Kryptonite, and Alex's shots easily pierced the man's chest. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around his still form. She reloaded, having emptied a clip into the alien man. Granger shifted his aim, continuing to fire. There was another thump. Granger reloaded, sliding a new clip into his assault rifle. Willis's targeting laser stopped, resting on a man's chest. He opened fire, and the man fell. An arm wrapped itself around Alex's throat, and she began to choke. She slammed the back of her head into the man's face, and then grabbed his arms, flipping him on his back. She fired three rounds through the man's chest, killing him. A coordinated attack began. Three aliens rushed at Willis and Granger as four more rushed at Alex. She managed to shoot down three before they reached her. The fourth knocked her pistol away and then kicked her leg out from under her. He grabbed her by the throat and hauled her up, choking her. Willis and Granger were busy firing on the three that were attacking them, meaning that Alex had to take out the man on her own.

"Stay...away...from...my...sister!"  
The man went flying, smashing heavily into a wall.  
"Kara? What're you doing here?"  
"Saving your life apparently. Anyway, I saw that the operation was going horribly, so I decided to back you guys up," Kara said, raising her hands as the other agents trained their guns on her.

"Stand down, all of you! That's Supergirl you're aiming at."

"Oh. Sorry, Supergirl."  
They lowered their guns.

"We haven't found Cat yet, but we think she's here."  
Kara nodded.  
"If she's here, we have to find her."  
Within two minutes, they came to where Cat was sitting on her knees, gagged and bound. Kara ran to her, and sliced the binds with her heat vision. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat. They stood like that until a cry of pain filled the room. Kara turned just in time to see Agent Harris go down, clutching his throat, which had a nasty stab wound. The man who had killed Harris sprinted up to Willis and smashed his head against the wall, leaving Alex and Granger the only surviving agents of Team 6. Kara stepped between the man and Cat, mostly intending to protect her. Alex and Granger opened fire, but this man was wearing body armor, preventing the repeated kryptonite filled bullets to the chest from killing him.  
"Alex! Protect Cat, I'll take care of this jerk!"  
Alex nodded. She and Granger stepped between Kara and Cat, keeping their guns ready in case Kara needed help. Kara lunged, punching at the man, who merely grabbed her fist and twisted, causing her wrist to snap. She resisted crying out in pain, and snapped her free hand into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let go of her wrist and caught her by the throat. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, and used her flight to stop from slamming into the ground when she fell.

"You messed with the wrong Kryptonian," Kara growled as she rushed the man.

She slammed her fist into his face, stunning him. She caught him by the throat and hurled him away. She followed up by grabbing his neck and twisting, breaking it instantly. She panted heavily, looking at the man's corpse. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She had fought her fair share of villains as Supergirl, but she'd never killed anyone. It also went against her morals to kill. She moved to where Cat was watching her from.  
"Cat. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They wanted to know who you were. What your real name was. I didn't tell them, and I was certainly doing my hardest to resist. They were torturing me, but not a lot."

Kara was suddenly glad she'd killed the man.

"You're okay now, Cat," she said, wrapping her arms around the older woman and kissing her softly on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Security

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.  
Dragoncila- There is a favor I would ask of you. Unless you can write a review in English, I would appreciate it if you would cease reviewing my stories. I do want to hear what you have to say, but whatever language you are writing in, I can't read it...I don't know if you can read this but...if you can, I would appreciate you responding to this...  
**

Kara screwed the security camera into place. She and Cat had moved in together three months before, and she had decided to invest in a top of the line security system, as she wasn't going to take chances with Cat's safety. She lowered herself to the ground.

"That's the last camera," she said to herself, "time to set up the alarm."

She turned around to head to where she had set down the alarm hardware, coming face to face with Cat.

"Kara, you're being a bit overprotective. I don't really think we need all this security you've insisted on installing."

"Cat, you were kidnapped, and you could have died. I'm not taking any chances with your safety. Not anymore. I love you too much to do so."

"Kara, I appreciate your concern but seriously, it's okay. I've invested in more security forces around the Catco office, and I'm rarely home alone these days..."

"Cat, this is a good idea," Kara insisted, "You were kidnapped because of me. The least I can do is try to prevent it from happening again, or worse happening."

Cat sighed. Kara was being extremely stubborn, as usual. Kara had repeatedly insisted that Cat needed more protection. Cat knew her girlfriend would not cave once she had her heart set, one of the many quirks about Kara that she loved. Cat also found Kara's protectiveness of her adorable. Cat put her hand on Kara's shoulder and pulled her close. She grabbed Kara's hand and pressed her lips to the younger woman's. As was usual for them, the kiss was breathtaking. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss, both of them grinning ear to ear. The doorbell rang and Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the door. It was none other than Winn at the door. Kara and Cat were going to have dinner with Winn, Jimmy, Alex and even Clark himself.

"It's Winn..."

"You should probably get it, then, Kara," Cat said.

She had become more welcoming of Winn ever since she and Kara had started dating, because Winn was such a good friend of Kara's. Kara nodded and moved to the door. She opened it.

"Hey, Winn."

"Hi, Kara. Hi, Cat," he said, waving at Cat.

After Cat and Kara started dating, Cat had told Winn that when they weren't at work, he could call her Cat, rather than Mrs. Grant.

"So how's it going?"  
"Well, we're doing fine. I've been putting up security cameras and alarms. I'm not taking any chances with Cat's safety. Cat seems to think all the cameras and alarms are unnecessary but I don't...I mean, I know that if someone's determined enough they can get in without tripping alarms, but still...," Kara said.

"Yeah," Winn agreed, "I understand. I admire how protective you are of her, but sometimes I wonder if she's right for you."  
"Look, she may not be," Kara whispered, trying to talk low enough Cat wouldn't hear her, "but I don't really care. I love her, and we're happy together, which is what matters."  
Winn nodded.  
"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you," Winn said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.  
**

 **Dragoncila- Peço desculpa pelo que disse. Agradeço seu comentário gentil, e fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha história. Definitivamente preciso escrever mais. Em algum momento. Sinto-me mal por dizer não para rever minha história, a menos que você poderia postar em ingles. Eu nao falo portugues, e para escrever este grito para fora para voce, eu tive que procurar um tradutor no computador para escrever isto. Se nao faz muita sentido, peco desculpas.**

 **Charlie- I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I don't think of Winn as a threat to them.**

Kara sat at the table between Cat, Alex, Jimmy, Lucy, Winn and Carter. They sat with Kara, Cat and Alex at the head of the table. Cat was sitting on Kara's left, and Alex was sitting on Kara's right. Winn sat on the other end of Alex, with Jimmy and Lucy sitting next to each other. Carter was sitting next to Cat on the opposite side as Kara. Due to an attack on Metropolis, Clark couldn't make it. Winn had been occasionally glaring at Cat off and on the whole night, leading Kara to believe that maybe he disliked Cat. Since he had, or at least used to have feelings for Kara, it was definitely plausible that he didn't like Cat. Alex had initially disliked the fact that Kara and Cat were dating, but she had since accepted it and she was supportive.

"So, how are things going between you and Lucy?"  
"Well, Mrs. Grant..."  
Cat cut him off.

"You can call me Cat," she informed Jimmy.

"Alex, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex told her adoptive sister.

Alex rose, walking with Kara into the back of the house.  
"Alex, I'm ready for that little thing we've discussed."  
"You mean..."  
Alex didn't finish, but her tone made it clear what she meant.  
"Yeah. That. I need your help though. I don't want to alert her before I'm ready to do it, and I need everything just right first. Can you kill the lights and turn on the music? Don't actually start it until you see my eyes flash red in the dark, that'll be your signal."

"Understood."  
Alex walked away, killing the lights in the apartment. Kara's Kryptonian vision easily penetrated the darkness. She could see Carter, who she had adopted, standing in the dark next to Cat. Everyone else was standing. Kara scanned the darkness until she saw Alex, who was standing calmly. She flashed her eyes, signaling Alex that she was ready. Alex cued the music, which softly filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.  
**

 **Quick question for readers: Is it against the rules to name a song, but not feature lyrics? I'll change this if it is.**

 **Note: Supercat has become my OTP for Supergirl. Hope you like this.**

Cat was inwardly freaking out that the lights had gone out, especially since everything had gone quiet. Or at least it was quiet until romantic music began playing softly. The music calmed her nerves. She stood almost perfectly still, only moving to scan the darkness for Kara. Suddenly, the lights came back on, and she turned to see Kara on one knee in front of her.

"Cat, I know we haven't been together for long," Kara started with nervousness on her face as she pulled a box from her back pocket, "and we're quite an odd couple, but you mean the world to me, and I'm ready to take the next step. Cat Grant, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Cat was speechless. She was surprised that Kara was ready for marriage this soon into their relationship, but she was overjoyed.  
"Yes," Cat choked out, "I will."  
Kara rose, sliding the ring, which had three carved diamonds in it. The outermost diamond was carved with a cat, the middle with a CG, and the innermost with the S that she had on the front of her suit.

"The cat is for you, the CG is for Carter, and the S is for me."

After speaking, Kara pressed her lips to Cat's, and kissed her softly on the mouth as everyone else looked on. Alex and Carter had the largest smiles of the audience, and Witt, no wait, his name was Winn, had the mildest. Evidently he was still a little unhappy about Kara's relationship with Cat.

"Congratulations," Cat heard Alex say.

"Thank you for helping, Alex, Carter."  
"Wait," Cat said turning to look at her and Kara's son, "you were in on it?"

"Yes. I helped her with the ring. You know she actually made it herself, using her laser vision to carve the diamonds?"  
"And Alex must have been messing with the lights and starting the music," Cat realized.

"Yep."

Cat was surprised how much work Kara had put into the whole proposal. First, she had to get the ring made, then recruit Alex and Carter to help her, and to get Carter not to tell her of the plan. The ring was a little...tacky and she knew she couldn't wear that one to work, but she loved it.

"I know you can't wear that to work, because we're not public and you've said you don't want to go public, so that's why I got you this one," Kara said, pulling another ring, this one simpler, with a plain gold band inscribed with the words 'Cat Grant, you are the most important person to the world to me, and well worth all the effort I've put into all of this for you. I love you so much, Cat. Love, Kara', and a single diamond.  
"I hope you won't be offended that I don't wear the first one to work, Kara," Cat said sincerely, "but I will wear this one."

She removed the one Kara had originally given her and slid on the second ring before kissing the younger girl on the lips.

"I love you so much, Kara Danvers," Cat said after a minute or two of kissing.

Cat grabbed Kara's hands, whispering into her ear.

"What do you say we try that dance again? We were interrupted last time and never did it again," she said.

Kara nodded, resting her head against Cat's shoulder.

"We'll just be going," Alex said quietly with a nod, and she lead the others out, leaving Cat and Kara alone.

Cat felt like she was in heaven, all alone, slowly dancing with Kara for the second time.

"Hold on," Kara whispered into Cat's shoulder as she pulled out her phone.

Kara skimmed through the songs on her phone until she found the one she was looking for, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, the same song that was playing when they came under attack on their first date. Kara set her phone on the table next to them, grabbing Cat's hands again. She put her head on her fiancé's shoulder as they danced. Kara quietly sang along to the song as she danced with Cat. Both of them were greatly enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12: White House Raid

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.  
**

Kara cornered Cat in their new apartment.  
"Cat, there was something I wanted to ask," the younger woman said nervously, "I know I adopted Carter, and I know he loves having me as his second mother, but he's not purely mine and yours. How would you feel about getting a child that is purely ours?"  
"I think that I would love to have a kid that is in part yours, beyond just adoption," Cat said carefully, "But with my being CEO of Catco, it wouldn't exactly be a good idea for me to carry a child. And I'm not willing to put you through the hell that is childbirth."

"Cat, I'm Supergirl. I can handle it. Do you not think I could handle it?"

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, and stared down Cat.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I know you can. It's just that...childbirth is intensely painful, and I can't bear the thought of you going through that, Kara," Cat said, her protectiveness of her new wife taking hold of her.

Kara prepared to counter again, but then her phone rang. She checked it.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's Alex."

Cat nodded as Kara answered. Kara groaned as she listened.

"Fine. On my way," she said unhappily, before disconnecting and looking at Cat, "I'm sorry, Cat. I have to go. This conversation is not over, so don't think it is."

Kara pulled off her regular outfit and donned her Supergirl gear. She flew out the apartment window, through the air and to the DEO headquarters.  
"What's going on, Alex?"

"A cell of Kryptonian terrorists," Alex began as Kara raised an eyebrow, "and no, we do not believe they are connected in anyway to Astra. Anyway, they have taken over the White House, and we have reason to believe that they wish to install their leader as President. We need your help."

"Sure, I'll help. Can you make sure Cat's protected? After this, they may send someone after her."  
"I will. I know how much she means to you."

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said, slapping her sister gently on the shoulder.

"I'll make sure you have clearance to fly to the security perimeter erected around the White House after it was taken over," Alex said as Kara ran out.

Five minutes later, Kara landed on the road in front of the blockade. The Secret Service agents trained their rifles on her.  
"Identify yourself!"

"I'm Supergirl. The Department of Extra-Normal Operations sent me to liberate the White House."  
"Stand down," A man shouted, "I was expecting Supergirl."

"So, what's the situation?"

"Kryptonian terrorists have taken over the White House. They have the president and his entire Cabinet trapped in the Oval Office. They're demanding that the President step down from his position, so that they can install their leader."  
"Where do you want me to enter?"  
"You'll enter through the north façade. We've got agents covering the south, and we've sent scouts in, so they expect us to continue approaching that way. They won't be expecting an approach through the south façade. You are to head directly to the Oval Office and rescue the president and the cabinet. After that, you are to take out the others. Feel free to kill them if you have to. Also, wear a wire."  
"Okay. I'll go now, then."  
Fitted with the wire, Kara ran to the back, and went in. She crouched, using her super-hearing to pinpoint the locations of terrorists. She could hear one breathing. She approached him from behind, wrapping her slender arm around his neck and beginning to choke him. She swept him to the ground, using her DEO training to bring him down, then twisted his neck with her super-strength. Another one approached, and she rushed him with her super-speed, putting her hand to his mouth so that he couldn't call out for help. He chomped down on her hand, but she slammed her head into his, stunning him. He pushed her off, preparing to shout for help. Before he could, he began to float. He was suddenly thrown out the back door, and onto the back lawn, where a team of DEO agents, led by Alex, had arrived. They took him into custody as Kara turned to find a green skinned man in a glowing red suit standing in front of her.

"Are you hurt, Supergirl?"  
Kara recognized the voice.

"Director Henshaw?"  
"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am a Martian. I have been impersonating Hank Henshaw, your director, for years now. He...he's dead. I'll tell you, and your sister, more later. But for now, we've got a job to do," the man said, shifting into the familiar form of Hank Henshaw and drawing a pistol.

Kara could see green in the barrel.  
"This gun shoots Kryptonite. It'll be effective against these terrorists."  
Kara nodded, and spoke.  
"Let's go."

A terrorist burst in, firing his submachine gun. J'onn fired his pistol several times.

"They know we're here!"

The Kryptonian fell to the ground, twitching. The 2 fought their way to the Oval Office, and entered. J'onn knocked out the terrorists and Kara picked up the president and one of the Cabinet members, flying out.


	13. Chapter 13: Pregnant

**Just a Kiss**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T for kisses and mild language**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Summary: Kara/Cat femslash. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's wonderful song and my favorite song of all time, Just a Kiss. Go check it out! Anyway, cover art is from the music video for Just a Kiss.  
**

Kara grinned to herself as she walked into the apartment she shared with Cat. Since Cat wanted to have a kid, but did not want to put her through the ordeal, Kara had gone behind her wife's back and gone to a clinic.

"Hey, Cat," she called, "we need to talk."  
"I'm in the kitchen," Cat responded, Kara able to hear the worry in her voice.

Kara walked back to where Cat stood. She leaned on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Cat's.

"So. I went to a clinic today. I'm pregnant."

"What? Kara, I didn't want you to go through the ordeal. I mean, I love you and I love the idea of having a child with you, but..."

"That's exactly why I went behind your back. I knew that if I told you I was going to do it, you would stop me."

Cat half-smiled.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Kara. You're incredibly stubborn."

Cat kissed Kara softly.

"I think it's romantic that you're willing to go behind my back and get pregnant even though I didn't want you to go through it. I just...even though being a mother's an amazing experience that I wouldn't force you to give up, the pregnancy and childbirth itself is quite the ordeal and I didn't want you to have to experience that."

"I love you so much, Cat," Kara said, wrapping her small and slender arms around Cat.

"I love you too," Cat said, kissing Kara gently.


End file.
